Shattered Soul
by Ze Awesome Yaoi Fan
Summary: Warning! Yaoi BoyxBoy SasuNaru! Naruto has some trauma happen to him. Sasuke doesn't know, but when he finds out... Can Sasuke help Naruto through this crisis? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_This is only the first chapter, let me know what you think and if you like it I'll upload more chapters ^^_

Sasuke walked silently to his car, pulling his keys from his pocket to unlock the driver side door. When he looked up he saw Naruto running, tears streaming from his eyes. He was covered in dirt and when Sasuke called his name and Naruto quickly looked in his direction he could see scratches on his face, not just his already existing scars but fresh bleeding cuts. Sasuke silently wondered what had happened to the boy as Naruto began to run again, still crying. Sasuke simply thought that the blond had been picked on again and maybe someone decided to get rough with him. If so, Sasuke would have never cried over something like that. He scoffed and got into his car, not knowing the horror the other boy had just went through.

Naruto had been walking down the sidewalk leading to the parking lot when some one grabbed him and pulled him into the bushes. "Hey Blondie." they smirked. Naruto was shocked for a moment then he regained his composer and glared at the senior who had pulled him behind the leafy plants. "What do you want?" he asked the amused senior staring at him. The senior just laughed and moved closer to Naruto. Naruto tried to back away but the upperclassman grabbed his arm. When Naruto tried to say something the boy clamped a hand over his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened, what was he doing and why was he looking at Naruto like that?

"You're really cute you know that? Specially for a boy." Naruto's eyes widened more. He now realized what the senior was going to do to him and he began to fight against him. The senior was much stronger than Naruto, it futile for him to struggle but the blond refused to give up. He fought as the larger boy pined him to the ground and reached his hand up Naruto's shirt, the boy moved his hand down to Naruto's pants were he touched him in a way that made Naruto want to die. Naruto's eyes began to tear blurring his vision as he continued to struggle, the larger boy's hand was still over his mouth which muffled Naruto's cries for help.

The senior tried to unbutton Naruto's pants. To get the boy off of himself Naruto bit down on what skin he could manage to sink his teeth into. He tasted the senior's blood in his mouth. The boy sat up and cursed. While he was distracted Naruto kneed him between the legs and as the senior doubled over in pain grabbing himself Naruto pushed as hard as he could, got up and ran through the bushes, slicing his face on a few branches.

Naruto continued to run through the parking lot until someone called his name. It was Sasuke, he looked at the boy for a moment, tears streaming down his face then looked behind himself and continued to run. He didn't care how utterly weak he looked at the moment, all he could think about was getting home.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto busted through his front door and strait into his mothers arms. "What happened?" she demanded, fear and concern in her voice. "Please don't make me go back to that school! Please!"

Sasuke walked into his house still wondering about that moron Naruto and why he looked so pathetic. He shrugged then walked to his room and pulled out his cell phone. He would just txt the idiot to see what was going on, and why he was acting like such a sissy. An hour passed after he had sent the message, 'Yo, you alright dork?' and no answer, he decided to send another, 'Hey moron what happened?' fifteen minutes later, no answer. Okay, he was actually beginning to worry about the blond. He always responded after Sasuke used insults, he never liked Sasuke having the last word. He was concerned, but never mind it though, he'd just asked the idiot tomorrow.

Sasuke sat in the parking lot for a good few minutes, waiting for his blond moron to show up. When Naruto never arrived, he really began to worry. He decided to go ask the morons gothic best friend and total weirdo, Gaara.

He walked up to the red head in the hall way as Gaara stood at his locked. "You heard from that moron Naruto?" he asked. Gaara glared at him, he didn't like how Sasuke insulted his friend, but after a minute he just shook his head.

Gaara closed his locker, and turned to face the raven haired boy that he wasn't particularly fond of. He stared at Sasuke waiting for and explanation for his reason to come to himself and asked about his friend. Sasuke paused for a moment then began his explanation. "Yesterday I saw the mor… Naruto running from the bushes crying," as soon as he said that Gaara's green eyes widened. His friend had been crying, why? Gaara glared at the other boy, demanding he continue. Sasuke took a breath and said, "I tried txting him twice but he never answered." Gaara slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the exit. He was going to find out why his best friend, his cheerful, happy-go-lucky friend was in tears. He looked back at Sasuke with a look that said, "Are you coming?" Sasuke paused then followed after the red head. They got into Sasuke's car and headed for Naruto's house.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know it's uber short! SORRY! But please tell me what you think TT_TT_

Sasuke paused in the driveway, watching as Gaara approached the two story house. He looked back at the raven waiting for him to follow, Sasuke slowly existed the car and walked up to the front door a few steps behind Gaara. Sasuke watched as Gaara lifted his pale, black finger nail painted hand to nock on the door.

A tall beautiful woman with long shiny red hair opened the door. She looked tired and a bit pale but she still smiled a weak looking smile, she looked exhausted. She looked at the two of them recognizing Gaara and frowned at the teens, "You two should be in school right now." she scolded like a mother would her own child. "Worried." Gaara answered in his low raspy voice that was hardly audible.

The woman smiled softly and said, "Naruto's not feeling too well right now, so he stayed home for today. But you two should really be at school." she told them. "Yes Mrs. Namakaze." the woman looked at Sasuke realizing she'd never met him before, she held out her hand and said, "I'm Kushina Namakaze, Naruto's mother nice to meet you." Sasuke shook her hand and introduced himself, "Sasuke Uchiha." Kushina looked him over for a moment with a odd look on her face of contemplation and knowing then she smiled at the boy. After saying goodbye to Mrs. Namakaze the boys walked reluctantly to Sasuke's car and headed back to school. Kushina closed the door and turned around to head back to her son's room.

Naruto's father, Minato Namakaze, was sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed looking at his son with concern and worry. He tried to touch Naruto's shoulder but the blond flinched as tears slowly streamed down his face, he began to rock back and forth and then started to cry. Naruto mumbled to himself incoherently with wide frightened eyes streaming with tears that continued to stain his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks and four days passed with no word of Naruto. Sasuke had been keeping count and looking out for the blond haired boy to show up with that stupid grin of his. Sasuke was shocked when he saw Naruto walking down the side walk, head down, with a dead expression on his… pale face? Naruto's skin was never pale, it always had a golden glow to it, but now it was paler than his gothic friends and bruise like bags circled his eyes. Was this Naruto? No way…

Naruto slowly walked to the school building, filling as if he were dead inside. He was tired and just wanted to curl up and disappear. Naruto closed his eyes for a split second then they shot open. Every time he closed his eye's he could see the senior standing over him, Naruto's eyes began to sting and he blinked to keep himself from crying. He walked like a zombie to his first class, took his seat, and began to take notes.

Sasuke watched Naruto from across the room. He was so out of character, it actually scared him. After the bell rang for class to end he attempted to talk to the blond but as he turned to look at him after putting his things away Naruto was gone. Sasuke looked around, but the boy was no longer in the classroom. He had vanished…

It had been six days and Naruto had yet to return to his usual personality. He continued to walk around as if he were a robot, no emotion at all. Sasuke had yet to have a chance to talk to the boy, and he still didn't return any of his txts. Even Gaara was being avoid by the blond as if he had lost all contact with the world he once was so happily involved in. What the hell had happened to the boy to make him act this way?

Naruto had even started to wear nothing but black, killing all color he'd use to style. Even his Goth friend didn't wear all black he added reds and purples even blues and once even green to his outfits. It was as if Naruto was dead inside and now out side as well judging by how he had began to appear.

It was a few days later when they were in the locker room changing for gym that Sasuke saw something on Naruto's wrists. He marched over and grabbed the boys arm, "What the hell is this?!" he demanded looking at the cuts that covered the blonds arms. Naruto jerked his hand away quickly, stood up and shouted, "Don't touch me!" it was so loud and high pitched more like a scream than a shout…

Sasuke saw Naruto's eye's fill with tears and was shocked. Shocked by the cuts on Naruto's arms, shocked by the scream he had let out when Sasuke touched him, and by the tears that began to stain the blonds face. Naruto grabbed his shirt and exited the locker room, skipping gym.

_I'm sorry I made Naru-chan emo! But I needed to add more drama to it! Poor Naru! Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, I know it's kinda confusing about why Naruto is acting so emotional when the guy didn't even really rape him. But this chapter kinda explains why he's acting the way he is. SORRY!_

Sasuke ran after the blond, he wanted to know what had happened to his friend. He found Naruto sitting on the school roof, his face buried in his hands. "Hey dobe…" Sasuke said softly, "What the hell is going on with you?" Naruto looked up at him glaring. "F**k off…" He said turning away from the raven. "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" "I said leave me alone!" Naruto shouted, trying to storm off. Sasuke grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks. Naruto growled and shoving the Uchiha away.

Sasuke sighed irritated. "Please?" Naruto punched the boy in the face before he ran down the stairs and left the school.

Sasuke sighed nursing his bloody nose. "So, you and your boyfriend fighting?" Sasuke's older brother Itachi mocked. "No! And he's not my boyfriend!" "Riiiight, sure we'll go with that. So what's the problem?" Sasuke glared at the taller raven before he sighed. "Something happened to Naruto." Itachi frowned, "Something like what?" "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me…" Sasuke sighed. "Hmm… I could find out if you want me too." Itachi told him. "Really! Wait… What's the catch?" Sasuke asked his brother. "No catch," Itachi replied, "Just wanna put my little brother's mind at ease." Sasuke looked at his brother with skepticism. "And you do my chores for a month." "I KNEW IT!" Sasuke shouted. "Take it or leave it." Itachi smirked. Sasuke sighed then said, "Take it."

Itachi had worked long and hard trying to find out anything about what had happened to his little brother's blond crush. After a few hours and a lot of hacking, Itachi finally found something out. Something very… Disturbing.

"Oi, Sasuke." Itachi called to his younger. "Find anything out?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, check this out." The older raven said handing his baby brother a file. "What is this?" Sasuke asked. "Just read it." Itachi ordered him. Sasuke opened the folder and read the paper inside. As he read on his eyes widened. "What the hell is this?" Itachi sighed, exhausted by his late night snooping. "I found out that Naruto had filed assault charges against some boys at his old school. SEXUAL assault charges." "So what happened?" Sasuke asked. Itachi rubbed his eyes before continuing, "Well… The case went to court but after that all the records were sealed. I guess to protect Naruto." "So you mean… Naruto was like… raped?" Sasuke asked horrified. "Looks that way." "But that was almost two years ago. Why would he flip out all of a sudden?" Sasuke was confused by everything, why was his blond acting the way he was over something that happened so long ago? "Well little brother, something's just never leave you. The boy was probably traumatized by it."

"But… When I met him… He was so… Well not normal, but happy. I don't get what's going on!" Sasuke shouted. "Maybe something triggered it. You know, like something similar or close to it happened and brought all the memories back to him? Like memories he had blocked out?" Itachi pondered. "What could have happened?" Sasuke thought out loud. "What happened? Naruto…"

_Yeah... That's what happened to poor little Naru-chan. Well please review and let me know what you think ^^;_


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING**: _This goes into description of what happened to Naruto_

Sasuke had made up his mind. He was going to ask Naruto what had happened to him. Itachi was against it of course, fearing for his little brother's face, really only because he didn't want to have to pay for Sasuke's teeth to get fixed should Naruto knock them out. Sasuke ignored his brother's warning and went off to find the troubled blond. The raven found Naruto sitting alone on the school roof, staring off at nothing. "Hey" He called out to the blue eyed boy. Naruto turned to face the raven, His blue eyes dull and lifeless. Sasuke momentarily forgot what he was going to say, until the other boy got up and walked past him. Before Naruto could leave Sasuke finally spoke, "I want you to tell me what happened to you. I want to know what happened at your other school." Naruto stiffened his breath caught, memories of his last day there began to flood his mind. Sasuke turned to face him and saw the expression on his friends face.

"Please Naruto…. What happened to you?" Sasuke pleaded for the boy to answer. Naruto's face grew dark, and to Sasuke's surprise, and shock, the blond smirked.

"You wanna know what happened huh?" Naruto asked his voice dark and frightening. "What exactly do you wanna know Sasuke? You wanna know how they shoved me into that disgusting bathroom? How they slammed me against the wall and ripped my clothes off? You want me to tell you how they took turns while their friends watched?" Sasuke flinched, "N-No… I-" Naruto ignored him and continued, "You wanna know how they violated me? How they raped me until I couldn't even stand up? How they laughed while I begged them to stop?" He stepped closer to the raven, his eyes burning with hate, salt water forming around the edges, "You wanna know how they left me lying on the dirty floor covered in blood and their fluids!? Is that what you wanna know!?" Sasuke only stared at the emotional wreck that was once his rival and best friend.

Tears ran down the blondes face, both from rage and pain. "And that's not even the worst part" Naruto laughed like a mad man, "At the trial, they made me look like a whore! When I'd never so much as KISSED someone before!" Now Naruto was laughing and crying hysterically, "The real whores, those jock's, those fucking rapist bastards! They made them look like saints!" Naruto was still laughing, he could barely breathe between the sobs and uncontrollable psychotic laughter. "It shows how smart they are! If those damn idiots hadn't made a tape of it, they might have actually gotten off!" His sobs and laughter grew louder until he began to choke on them. Sasuke was shaking in anger and pain, he grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto pushed and hit his fist against Sasuke begging him to let go but Sasuke only held on tighter until finally Naruto gave in and began sobbing into the raven's chest.

Minutes pasted or hours, Sasuke wasn't sure, but Naruto fell asleep. Exhausted from his crying and emotional/psychotic breakdown Naruto had passed out in the raven's arms. Thought's of what Naruto had told him swirled around in Sasuke's head, he wasn't really sure how to react… On one hand he was furious, on another he was heart broken, but mostly, he just wanted to protect Naruto from anymore pain… His only problem is… he wasn't sure how…

_I hope you liked it, if not I am saddened… oh well. Now we all know what poor Naru-chan went through. *sob* Well now Sasuke knows too, so what's gonna happen… it might take awhile for the next chapter I've kinda got writers block ^^; thanks for reading please Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry about the looooong delay, I just now got some inspiration back. Though it's crappy inspiration… sorry… Well here it is, the next chapter to Shattered Soul~**_

Naruto awoke to the familiar ticking of his desk side clock. He slowly opened his eyes which were foggy and crusty from his tear fest. He looked around, the only light coming from the green glowing lava lamp beside him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, how long he'd been asleep was a mystery to him. He sat up slowly and grabbed his cell phone to check the time, 9:30 pm, it read. He had no idea how he'd gotten home, the last thing he did remember was yelling at Sasuke on the school's roof… Sasuke? Could he have been the one that brought him home? Naruto shook his head and climbed out of his soft twin size bed. Throwing the blankets away from his body he stood up and walked to the door, as he grabbed the handle his hand froze. All the memories of the previous hours came flooding back to him. Oh no… He remembered… He'd told Sasuke everything. Clamping a hand over his mouth Naruto fell to his knees. He didn't want anyone to know about that, especially not Sasuke. He could see it now, he'd walk into school tomorrow and everyone would stare… Some would laugh and some would sneer, Sasuke would smirk his signature smirk before turning on his heal and walking away. Everything he'd tried so hard to keep hidden would be known to the world, everyone would know…

A sob escaped through Naruto's lips as he leaned against the wall and pulled his knees up, hugging himself. He hated Sasuke, he hated his life, he hated everything and everyone! He just wanted it all to disappear… He wanted to disappear…

Wiping his face he climbed to his feet. He opened the door and walked to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him he opened the medicine cabinet. Searching through the different bottles he found the sleeping pills his doctor had prescribed him after his previous assault. Shaking two pills from the bottle into his hand he threw them into his mouth. He held his head under the faucet filling his mouth with water and swallowing. He wasn't ready to die just yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it… A part of him wanted to so badly, but a part of him didn't want to be alone. He knew dying was something he'd have to do alone, and he wasn't ready for that just yet… Looking at his reflection in the mirror he frowned, turning away he exited the bathroom heading back into his room.

Falling onto his bed Naruto stared up at the ceiling waiting for the drugs to take effect. Rolling over his eyes widened as they caught site of something unexpected. "S-Sasuke?" He whispered, his voice shocked. The raven haired boy looked up at the blonde with sad coal eyes. "W-what are you doing here?!" He sat up quickly, a little too quickly as the drugs inside of him were beginning to take effect. He swayed slightly, falling back onto the pillows. Sasuke rushed to his side, "Naruto?!" "I'm fine!" the blonde snapped. Sasuke flinched back. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked again, anger clear in his voice. "I was just checking on you…" He said, worry and hurt evident. "I don't need your pity!" "And I'm not giving it to you." Sasuke said with a scowl. "Why don't you just leave?" Naruto said with a dark glare. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself, "Listen Naruto, I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to check on you, make sure nothing happened." "Why do you even care?" Naruto asked, a snappy tone in his voice. "Because I love you!" Sasuke shouted, his patients disappearing. Seconds latter though, he realized what he'd said. Clamping a hand over his mouth he looked away. Naruto sat there for a moment, not believing what he had just heard, the words refusing to process in his head. "You… WHAT!?" Sasuke's face turned as red as a tomato, refusing to face the blonde. Naruto frowned and turned over, "Jerk." He quietly mumbled. Sasuke looked up, "I love you." He said quietly, the words barely audible. But Naruto heard them, the blonde turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Liar…" He whispered before looking away. Scowling, Sasuke turned the other over to face him. "I'm not lying! Why the hell would I lie about something like this?!" Naruto didn't answer, he just stared up at the raven, his blue eyes misty. Sasuke's face softened as he looking into the blonde's eyes, an impulse came over him and he threw his arms around the other. Naruto froze, his eyes going wide before he relaxed into the other's arms. Sasuke held Naruto for a while longer, just before the sleeping pills took their effect Sasuke placed his lips gently onto the blonde's. And that's the last thing Naruto remembered before he passed out.

_**Sorry it's so crappy, I'm really disappointed in myself… well maybe y'all will like it I would really appreciate if you give me some feel back, thanks~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sooooo soooory! I must apologize to all of my readers, I know I haven't been updating and I'm so sorry for that but I have major writers block! If you could maybe message me or leave some comments about what you think should happen that would be wonderful! I really need some major help I just have no idea how to continue! Every time I try to write something I delete it because it's just no good. So help would be very much adored! Thank you!**_


End file.
